Cuando todo cambia
by Other-panda
Summary: Dos personalidades distintas unidas por el mismo gusto musical, pero aún así ambas se complementan.(Sasuhina) Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que les guste - )/ .
1. Capitulo1 Descripción de los personajes

Los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto, la historia es mía.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha con 18 años de edad, es el guitarrista de una banda de Rock local llamada Keres y asiste al instituto de Konoha. El, de carácter frío y arrogante es el más joven de los dos hijos de un empresario poderoso que tiene una empresa de industria automovilística llamada Uchiha Company Ltd,con ventas en Japón, China, Norte América y Europa. Su madre Mikoto Uchiha es una pianista retirada muy conocida en Japón y es de personalidad amable y paciente. Aparte, está su hermano mayor Itachi, siendo 3 años mayor que Sasuke(21) es un universitario, muy inteligente y bueno en los deportes, siendo así el orgullo de su padre que los compara constantemente, logrando frustrar a su hijo puesto que Itachi a la de edad de sasuke ya se había graduado del instituto con buenas notas y había obtenido innumerables trofeos. Aunque sasuke de pequeño siempre intentaba imitar a su hermano. Ya, comprendiendo que su padre no le agradaba nada de lo que hacía, decidió comportarse tal y como es, y como resultado dando innumerables problemas.

Teniéndolo casi todo Sasuke es un niño orgulloso y al ser tan atractivo y talentoso tiene muchas seguidoras,( la mayoría dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir su atención).

.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuga es una chica pacífica, tímida y muy insegura. Sus gusto son la musica clásica y el rock, siendo éste último algo extraño en una personalidad tan pasiva. Tiene 17 años y es hija de Hiashi Hyuga, un biólogo que trabaja en el Centro de Investigación de Tokyo...por lo que su padre viaja mucho... Después de la muerte de su esposa se volvió aún más frío, concentrándose más en su trabajo y exigiendo a su hija mayor a sacar buenas notas, por lo que Hinata tiene clases de matemáticas e inglés después de la escuela.

Luego está Hanabi; su hermana menor de 10 años, que es inteligente y tierna.

..cuando no están con su padre están con Aly la nana que es como un familiar más.

Su primo Neji hyuga (21 años) es un joven al que le gusta el rock y sigue a muchas bandas, está dispuesto a proteger a sus prima, ya que ellas y su tío son lo único que tiene, además tiene el cabello casi igual de largo que Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2 El comienzo

Los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto, la historia es mía.

.

.

.

Las mañanas son frías, el viento todavía esta helado,las noches por lo general tienen una temperatura de 12° y suelen ser húmedas .

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto pensaba en lo mucho que las cosas han cambiado. Sus bellos ojos perla miraban con atención a través del vidrio las perfectas calles, recordó el viejo parque y lugares que antes tenían ese bello color verde, el cielo ya no es tan azul, no como antes, pero todavía es hermoso, casi todo se ha reemplazado por una metrópolis de altos edificios, calles subterráneas y también elevadas, recordó el cariño de su madre y en lo mucho que le gustaría saludarla con un beso por las mañanas...

\- Te extraño mamá- pensó.

\- Hinata ya llegamos.

\- ... - este es el último año de escuela, pronto entraré a la universidad - pensó.

-Hina-chan! -le sacudió la mano la menor.

-Oh. Lo siento Hanabi, estaba distraída.

-Ya me di cuenta.

Con cuidado bajó del auto y se despidió de su pequeña hermana menor y de su alto primo Neji.

\- Realmente no me gusta ir a la escuela - se dijo para sí.

-Adiós Hina chan! Nos vemos en casa - dijo la menor con una gran sonrisa, provocando que se llene con un poco de ánimo.

\- Gracias- dijo mentalmente para después decirle un tierno -Adiós, los veo en casa, mientras sacudía la mano con una pequeña sonrisa. Se dirigió a clases.

El instituto es de 3 plantas, Konoha school es una de las mejores escuelas del país, muchos grandes personajes estudiaron ahí.

Subió a la segunda planta y entró a su salón. Miró a algunos de sus compañeros que ya habían llegado y se dirigió a su silla; al lado de la ventana, miró por un rato las nubes mientras llegaba el profesor de matemáticas, al cabo de 5 minutos éste llegó.

\- Buenos días clase.

\- Buenos días maestro.

\- Ya se pueden sentar, hoy hablaremos sobre la progresión...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo paso casi volando y pronto ya estaba en el primer descanso.

Busco un lugar en donde acomodarse para ir a comer. Miro que había gran cantidad de personas entrando a las canchas de juego...por curiosidad se dirigió allá. Había gente sentada en las gradas, estaba por empezar un partido de fútbol.

Los jugadores se saludaron entre ellos. Un pelinegro; capitán de la escuela local y un pelirrojo; capitán de la escuela invitada, ambos se sitúan en el centro y se miran de manera retadora.

El árbitro dio comienzo al partido, el público dio un grito - Parece ser la final - pensó.

Miró algún espacio vacío y se acomodo allí...

.

Ambos equipos juegan muy igual, ambos son muy estratégicos, eso hace que el partido sea muy parejo.

-Juegan genial -pensaba la chica, no le gustan mucho los deportes, pero si le gusta ver. Va ganando su escuela.

.

.

.

Finalmente después de un desempate faltando 10 minutos ganó su escuela.

Ver ese partido la dejó alegre. El equipo ganador celebraba, junto al público de las gradas.

Sonó el timbre de vuelta a clases, y por fin le toca Artes, su materia favorita. Recogió su maleta y mientras giraba, piso algo, un lápiz, éste rodó y se resbaló. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera reaccionó para impedir la caída. Su trasero simplemente cayó muy duro contra la grada. Estaba avergonzada y con la cara roja, aparte, le dolía en donde se golpeó. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y miró si había gente viéndola.

Poca gente había visto su penosa caída. Eso alivió un poco su pena, pero aun se sentía muy tonta.

Bajó rápido y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

Mientras tanto un pelinegro sudado por el esfuerzo físico que acaba de hacer, la mira con media sonrisa en la cara.

\- Que tonta es esa chica.

-Sasuke kun felicidades! Has estado genial.

\- Si! Fue genial Sasuke kun.

\- No me fastidien, estoy cansado.

Empezó a caminar rumbos a los baños esquivándolas, se reunió de nuevo con su equipo y recogió sus cosas. Tenia que entrar a clases.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Encendía su Mazda road ster. Había sido un día agotador. Encendió el equipo de sonido.

Llegaría a su casa y lo primero que haría seria acostarse. Pero primero tenia que llegar, aceleró un poco.

-Malditos semáforos -gruñó.

...

Mientras tanto Hinata se ponía los audífonos. Iba retrasada. Tenia que llegar a casa, comer y alistarse para ir a sus clases extras. Esta cansada y todavía faltan unas 3 horas para poder descansar, sin contar que apenas es lunes y ya ansia que sea sábado.

...

Esperaba a que el semáforo pase rápido y entonces la vio de nuevo. - otra vez ella.

Hinata iba tan ida que no se dio cuenta que justo cuando estaba pasando la calle el semáforo cambio. Por instinto sintió que algo se le acercaba. Giro su mirada y se encontró con un auto que había frenado justo a tiempo.

Sasuke creyó que ella iba a parar en el semáforo en rojo. Pero como siguió derecho decidió pegarle un susto.

Miró la cara de la peliazul. Le divertido mucho ver su cara con los ojos bien abiertos y su respiración agitada.

\- Oye tonta! Mira por donde caminas!

Hinata estaba asustada ¿como es posible que no se haya dado cuenta del semáforo?. Tonta!

\- l-lo siento...

\- Que esperas?. Quítate!

\- oh, lo siento.

Cruzó lo más rápido que pudo. Ese chico en realidad está muy molesto. Llego al anden y el auto siguió de largo.

Mientras escuchaba a Systen of Down. Una media sonrisa propia de él se poso en sus labios. Este día fue agotador, pero se sentía bien, no solo por ganar el partido, sino porque esa tonta le había hecho gracia dos veces. Sin duda es muy torpe, pero sus ojos llaman mucho su atención.

\- Es fácil de burlar, después de descansar buscaré en el portátil sobre ella. Será interesante. - y con estos pensamientos siguió rumbo a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
